Azkaban
by Jessi Hartnett
Summary: About Hagrid's trip to Azkaban... the book doesn't give much details, so it's more like I'm filling in the blanks... please read!! :-D
1. Lucious's Cosmo

Azkaban:: this is a nice little angst fiction about Hagrid's time in Azkaban. This takes place in either the second or third book. (sorry but my life doesn't like REVOLVE around Mr. Potter!) So anyways, all reviews are welcome, even flames cuz like it or not, I get a lot of those! ( Haha but they're all right cuz at least I know you're reading!!  
  
Prologue::  
  
Hagrid let the two inside, hidden under their invisibility cloaks. "Alright Harry, Ro-" a large banging on the door caused Harry and Ron to jump and dive behind Hagrid's large bed, and squeeze under it, next to fang. "Hagrid, I'm afraid we'll have to take you to Azkaban." Lucious Malfoy and Fudge were now sitting at Hagrid's large table. "Okay, but if anyone needed any information, they should just follow the spiders. That's it, just follow the spiders. And I need someone to feed fang!," Hagrid said, barely able to add about Fang before being hauled out the door.  
  
Hagrid sat in the back of an old ford, which was flying high over London, though invisible and in much better shape than the Weasley's. Fudge could find no handcuffs that would fit, and didn't think Hagrid would put up a fight, so there he sat in the back seat, reading Cosmopolitan, the only magazine Lucious carried around. "Did you know Hagrid, you'll be in the cell right next to black." Hagrid shuddered and dropped the magazine. "But only for two days, right?" Hagrid gripped the back of the seat nervously. "Of course dear friend!" awnsered Malfoy with a sneer.  
  
_  
  
So? How's it coming along so far? I know this was short, but I had to end here, cuz the next chapter is from Ron's POV. So, please review, I'd really appreciate it, even if it's a flame!! 


	2. Long Johns

Aw... thank you all who reviewed!! Haha yeah maybe I'll throw in a nice little thing about his mom, maybe a quaint dementor fight and possibly a run in with the famous Sirus Black!! anyways, thanks again, you all keep me going!! ( Also, I know I said I'd put it in Ron's Point Of View, but I don't like doing POV's, so it'll be third person with Hagrid in the end.  
  
Chapter One:: Ron and Harry finished pouring the Kibbles and Bits into Fang's large bowl and pulled the invisibility cloak over their heads. Together they walked out into the dewey grass, pondering what Hagrid had said. "All I know," said Ron, shivering in fright, "I'm not following any bloody spiders!" Harry laughed and they walked through the huge oak doors, into their school home.  
  
Hermoine and Ron went for a walk alone. "Listen Ron, I know that you're worried about Hagrid." Ron stared at her awestruck. He hadn't worried much about Hagrid at all. 'Stupid git.' he mentally smacked himself in the face, trying to think of something to tell his waiting friend. "Umm. yeah. You're right. I just shuddder to think of what's he's going through." Hermoine started to rub his back. This startled Ron at first, but soon he relaxed and gave into his friend Hermoine Granger.  
  
Chapter Two:: Hagrid stood insider the outfitters, and grimaced as the mans hands roamed his body, taking his measurments. "I don't know if we'll have anything to fit this big lub, he'll have to go in his long johns until we get something made. Hagrid blushed at this, and looked down feverently at his under suit. "Don't worry Hagrid," said Fudge reassuringly, "We'll have a nice jump suit ready tomorrow morning. Now, onto your cell shall we?" Hagrid stepped down from a stool and followed Fudge deeper into the prision.  
  
The cell was small, dark and damp. A drak hooded figure unlocked the door, and as Hagrid walked past, he felt all happiness drain. He sat on the squeaky cot, preparing for a long, hard night.  
  
//\\//ote:: Okay, I know this was short, bu alas, next chapter, Sirius Black and Hagrid's mum! Thanks again for all your reviews, check for updates often!! -Jessey-- 


	3. It Was Pettigrew?

Hagrid slumped down into his cot, trying to go to sleep and block out his screaming and groaning prison mates. Sirius Black made no sound, but Hagrid knew he was there, when he listened closely, he could hear his ragged breath or hear him rustling the thin blanket covering the small cot in his cell. Anyways, Hagrid hadn't slept in the past few days, and now that he was in Azkaban, it would be even harder.  
  
Sirius had been in Azkaban for a long time. He hadn't done anything, but there he was. Without a trial, Crouch had sent him here, without a plea. Some extremely large man was put into the cell next to him, in torn long johns and a scraggly beard.  
  
"Hello?", called Sirius to the giant man.  
  
No reply came, so he tried again. Finally, after a couple more tries, a gruff voice asked what he wanted. Sirius smiled, realizing this man was scared of him.  
  
"You have no need to fear me, I didn't kill anybody."  
  
"Yes you did Sirius, you killed Lily and James Potter, I know what went on. You may not remember me, but I know you too well."  
  
Sirius thought for a moment, trying to remember where he'd heard this man before. Finally, the memory came to him. The last time they had seen each other, Sirius had given his motorcycle to help transport Harry to his aunt and uncles.  
  
"Hagrid, listen to me.", Sirius told his story (read the 3rd book for all the details, theres like 3 pages, and I cant type THAT much!) and finally won Hagrid over.  
  
"SO IT WAS PETTIGREW??"  
  
Sirius nodded, even though Hagrid couldn't see him. After a few minutes he heard strangled snoring, and knew that he would not sleep peacefully that night.  
  
Hagrid was lifting his dad onto the dresser, smiling and laughing, when he heard a loud thundering noise. A large shadow covered his dad's smiling face, which was now turned into a frown.  
  
"Godamn you Hagrid, this is all your fault, you and your disgusting mother. You ruin everything! You were a mistake Hagrid, I never want to see you again!"  
  
His fathers eyes turned red, and he jumped off the dresser and ran to Hagrid's mother, she picked him up in her huge hands before squashing him into red, oozy pulp, splattering Hagrid with his blood.  
  
Hagrid woke with a start, with help from the leaky ceiling, which was dripping water from the storm outside onto his body. The dementors were crowded around his cell, trying to get a whiff of his fear, or his hatred for his mother.  
  
He had none.  
  
Yeah, so what his mum was a giantess, that was her business. He didn't fear or hate her, he had never known her, as she had left when he was just a baby. And his father.  
  
Well.. he loved his father, but he was no more. He died in Hagrids second year. This thought caused the dementors to explode in a frenzy of excitement, and Hagrid threw his tin cup at them, then once again tried to drift into sleep.  
  
While Hagrid screamed in his sleep at his mom and dad, Sirius was floating in and out of dreams, memories, of himself.  
  
He sat on stone steps, watching te gaggle of girls across the street sip Gatorade from paper cups and laugh over an article in Jane. Pigtails, lip glosses, skirts. This made him sick. One giggled, then impersonated Madonna, while dancing around and singing beautiful stranger.  
  
Next he was in an airplane, 3rd class, eating roasted almonds from a Zip lock bag. He looked out the window, seeing London beneath him. Turning, he saw himself walking down the aisle, grinning evilly and brandishing his wand at James and Peter. Harry and Lily were not present. The group of men were on the way to the hospital to see little Harry being born.  
  
Then, he was transported to Lily and James's house. He stood outside and watched as the last of their house fell to the ground, Voldemort walked out, grinning wickedly and disappeared and then saw him self, pop into sight, Silent tears ran down his cheeks, as he realized Lily and James's fate. Then came Hagrid, he took the motorcycle and helped harry to the Dursleys.  
  
Sirius awoke with a start, as a dementor was pushing cold eggs and rotten ham into his cell, and Mr. Fudge was on his way to inspect. 


End file.
